The Most Dangerous Escape
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker have made daring escapes before. Whether it was from an explosion or from a battalion of droids, they always got away. Now, they were facing their most dangerous escape mission – running away from a lecture of a not-so-pleased Jedi Master.


I'm back home at last! (And incredibly tired from the flight but instead of taking it easy for the rest of the day, I've got to head out to my part-time job in a matter of two hours. Oh, well.) I wrote this quick ficlet on the plane ride home. I'm not too sure where it came from, but let me just tell you one thing - _never write when there's people hovering around you. They will either judge you or ask a number of unwanted questions._

Enjoy!

* * *

 _The Most Dangerous Escape_

"You mean to tell me that there was _no possible way_ you were involved with disrupting the classes going on today?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a (rightfully) indignant scowl on his face. "Because according to the younglings – and the masters involved – they were most certain that they spotted two people who just _happened_ to look like you both."

"Maybe it was the light tricking them," Anakin replied easily, trying to sound nonchalant. If he was talking to anyone else, Anakin might have even tricked someone into believing him – the lie had slipped easily through Anakin's lips, which was only natural because after all, he'd fibbed more times than he can count.

But this was Obi-Wan Anakin was talking to and unfortunately, Obi-Wan caught Anakin's lies almost as much as he told them.

"Ah, yes, of course," Obi-Wan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's just an illusion that _everyone_ experienced. Must have been something in the food."

"Mm, must have."

" _Anakin_."

"What? You said it, not me."

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm beginning to get tired of having masters _and_ younglings telling me about what trouble you've caused," he said tiredly. "And which is worse, Anakin, is that you've even included _Ahsoka_! Do you need to create such a reputation for her as well?"

"She'll be fine."

"She most certainly will _not_ if you keep leading her down like this!"

" _She_ can speak for herself, thank you very much," Ahsoka muttered, though both Anakin and Obi-Wan paid her no mind.

"You should be grateful that there weren't any more masters who caught you and only just the kinder ones," Obi-Wan continued. "Imagine if Master Windu witnessed your…shenanigans this time." At this, Anakin visibly winced, which Obi-Wan seemed to take great pleasure in. "Exactly," Obi-Wan continued, relentless. "Thankfully, people are just calling for a formal apology from both you and Ahsoka."

"A formal – we didn't even do anything _that_ bad!" Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan pressed a hand against his forehead. "Anakin," he said with forced patience, "you and Ahsoka were trying to find a way to race _pods_ down the hallway. Only they weren't even pods, were they? They were _tables_. What in the name of the _Force_ made you think that was a good idea?"

"In my defense, we were supposed to move those tables to a different training room. Ahsoka and I were only trying to make it more…interesting."

"Disruptive, you mean. Chaotic, maybe."

"Chaotic?" Anakin snorted. "Now that's just –"

"A perfectly reasonable explanation."

"I was about to say overdramatic, but I forgot I was talking to you."

"Have you learned anything at _all_?"

Anakin schooled his features to his best apologetic look. (Which was a real struggle, especially seeing that he hadn't had too much practice doing it before.) "I've learned my lesson, Master. Obviously, it was a bad idea to use tables as racing pods and it was an even worse idea to ever get Ahsoka involved in such an irresponsible deed. I will most definitely deliver that incredibly formal apology and be most sincere in doing so."

There was a beat of silence before Obi-Wan said, "I don't even know why you try."

In the same flat tone, Anakin responded, "Neither do I."

Obi-Wan let out another deep sigh, rubbing his temples. "Anakin…" he said, shaking his head disappointedly. He turned around, adding, "From now on, you should learn to –"

Anakin quickly tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder. His apprentice looked back up at him suspiciously. "What now?" she whispered out of the corner of her lips.

"He finally turned around," Anakin whispered back. "Now's our chance to leave."

Ahsoka cast a wary look at Obi-Wan's back. He was still talking, completely unaware of what was happening behind him. "He's going to be pretty mad when he finds out that we did this again," she said warningly.

"By then, we'll have a better apology thought up."

Ahsoka made a small indignant sound from the back of her throat that sounded oddly like a mix between a cough and a snort. " _We_?" she hissed.

"Fine, _I'll_ have a better apology thought up. But are we leaving or not? Because I honestly don't want to stick around for another two and a half hours listening to something that we can hear later."

Ahsoka looked between Anakin to Obi-Wan – to Anakin again. Then, with a begrudging nod, she said, "Lead the way, Skyguy."

* * *

 **A/N -** As always, reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


End file.
